Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy the Movie REDUX
by GodzillaUltramanLover2001
Summary: I am making this story for fun, and I just hope you all that is reading this enjoy. This is also just the original Ultra Galaxy movie, but some work ups, here and there. Also, for now it's a WIP.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the middle of space, a blue sphere was passing along, and a red sphere was chasing after it. The red sphere chases the blue sphere down to a red planet, and they both crash down into the non inhabited planet. Out of the blue sphere came the monster, Bemular. Which was a dinosaur like alien that escaped from a place called, the Monster Graveyard. Out of the red sphere crash site was a red and silver humanoid giant. It had a diamond shaped blue light out of it's chest, and the being was known as, Ultraman Mebius.

Mebius gets into a fighting pose, then charged at Bemular, and jumped up into the air. Bemular then fires a barrage of blue fireballs at Mebius, but due to his great speed and agility, Mebius avoided the fireballs. Mebius then divekicks at Bemular, and hits the beast right in the throat. Bemular steps back after it's throat got striked by Mebius, and it retaliates by shooting another barrage of blue fireballs at Mebius, and once again, Mebius flew away from the fireballs. Mebius then bounces off a floating rock, and flies towards Bemular, engaging the monster in a hand to hand combat.

Mebius gave off a karate chop to Bemular's chest, and threw several punches at Bemular. Then, Mebius gets behind the monster, striking it in the back with his elbows. Bemular was getting desperate, and fired a singular, but slightly bigger, blue fireball, which was known as the Monster Attack. But of course, Mebius dodges the attack, bouncing off a nearby mountain, and kicks Bemular right in the face. This caused both Mebius, and Bemular to fly back. Then, all of a sudden, Bemular glows a blood red, then fires a Pale Heat Wave, which was like Godzilla's atomic breath, but he doesn't exist in this series.

Mebius then defends himself with his Mebium Blade, by slicing the beam in half. Then, Mebius somersaults close to Bemular, and fires his signature beam, the Mebium Shoot. Bemular tries to defend itself against Mebius' own ray, but to no avail. Bemular is stunned as it was hit, then it exploded. Mebius then looks off into the distance, and flies away into space. Mebius then stops while in space, and opens up a portal that causes him to get to his location much more quickly.

_From a distant star they came. A brotherhood of heroes. Their names are that of legend…_

_Ulttaman._

_Ultraseven._

_Ultraman Jack._

_Ultraman Ace._

_Ultraman Taro._

_The Ultra Brothers!  
_

_Born in the Nebula known as M78, they fight for peace and justice throughout the galaxy. Warriors of great compassion and courage._

_In time, mankind set out for the stars. Zeta Astronomical Pioneers, experts in planetary development, began exploring the universe in search of resources. But soon they would find fierce battles with terrifying monsters, the scourge of the galaxy._

_Ray, a half-human, half-alien Reibred warrior. He is a Reionics who has the power to control certain monsters. With ZAP, he fights for peace, while battling his own bloodthirsty nature. _

_With the fate of the universe hanging in the balance, a great new challenge awaits both mankind and Ultras' alike._

_The legend begins now..._

_MEGA MONSTER BATTLE: ULTRA GALAXY LEGENDS._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Belial's Return

In the Nebula M78, near Planet Ultra, the blue portal appeared, and Mebius flew out of it. He flew towards the green glowing planet, and heading towards the Land of Light, his home.

Down in the Ultra Coliseum, many beings of the Land of Light. Also known as Ultras, young and old. They were all shooting their own beams towards projections of monsters and aliens, fought by the Ultra Garrison in the past. Meanwhile, Ultraman Taro was walking through the crowd of soon to be Ultra warriors were doing what was told. Taro stops and looks off at more Ultras in floating platforms, training their fighting styles against one another.

Now, at the Plasma Spark Tower, the leader of the Space Garrison, Father of Ultra. His real name was known as Ken, was staring at the Plasma Spark within the tower. Noticing that something dangerous was about to come to the Land of Light.

At the Space Patrol Headquarters, Mebius was now seen flying towards the HQ, and he lands inside, only to see his three highly ranked comrades, Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Zoffy.

_I'm back. _Mebius says to his three comrades.

_Well done, Mebius. The minus energy is.. rattling with the monsters. _Zoffy says in response.

_I've got a bad feeling about this… _Ultraseven adds in.

_Many planets have been affected by the minus energy. Jack, Ace, and 80 have been dispatched to investigate on it. _Ultraman also adding in.

_We must find out what's causing this. _Zoffy says.

_A hoard of monsters on the rampage. That would be tough.. even for us. _Mebius responds.

Ultraman then ponders for a second, and turns to his brothers, saying.

_Perhaps we should send.. __**him?**_

Ultraseven then became hesitant, but he says to Ultraman.

_No. He isn't ready._

"_Him?" You mean… _Mebius adds in.

The three Ultra Brothers looked at Mebius, and gently nod.

_There is an odd flux in the Energy Core. _

Father of Ultra says, as he is entering the HQ with his wife, known as Mother of Ultra, her real name being Mari.

_Everyone, stay alert. It could be..._

Father of Ultra says, and he became silent. But the other Ultras look at him, and nod. They already know who he was talking about.

Meanwhile, at the Space Prison, that floats above Planet Ultra. A being flies towards the prison, while being surrounded in a purple aura. It then starts to slow down, as it arrives to the entrance to the prison. There were two Ultras guarding the entrance, and notice the intruder. But they only saw Ultraman, and saluted. But what they didn't realize was that it wasn't the real Ultraman. This one had black lines under his chest. His color timer wasn't glowing, and most important of all, his eyes were more slanted, and mean looking. The imitation Ultraman then held a staff like object, chuckling fiendishly.

_Wait! Who are you?! _The first Ultra guard yells out.

_Don't move! _The second Ultra guards yells out with the first Ultra Guard.

The imitation Ultraman uses the staff, and fires it at the two Ultra Guards. Causing the door to bust open, and the Ultra Guards to get blown away by the explosion. He then chuckles again, while looking down at his weapon.

_**Nice and powerful.**_ The imitation Ultraman says to himself.

He then enters inside the Space Prison, only to find a single prisoner, covered up in red and black cubes. Then, the imitation Ultraman reveals himself as, an Alien Zarab!

_**The Dark Ultra Warrior that's been locked up for centuries! He will serve me well.**_ Zarab then uses the staff again, and blasts the prisoner out of his prison. Causing an explosion again, and dust and smoke covering the area for a fat second.

Now, with the prisoner being released from his cage, he started to slowly walk up to the Alien Zarab, and stopped. Looking down at himself, and letting out a satisfied yell. He then throws his arms out, and pops his own neck. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

_**Belial! Ultraman Belial! A living shadow of the Land of Light! Reign this universe with me!**_ Zarab say, and then holds up the staff to Belial.

_**Here, taken from the Valley of Flames, the Giga-Battlenizer! **_Zarab continuously says to Belial, and this got his attention rather quickly. Belial then snatches the Giga-Battlenizer out of the Zarab's hands. He stares at it, then extends it to his very wish.

_**I've done it! This universe is ours! **_Zarab yells, very excited at the thought of having a very powerful warrior at his side.

"**Ours"? What do you mean "ours"?!** The dark Ultra says to the Zarab, and angrily strikes him outside of the Space Prison. He then smashes the Zarab against a wall, shocking him massively with his Giga-Battlenizer. This caused the alien to explode, and Belial looks at his Giga-Battlenizer.

**It's mine…** Belial says, and laughs maniacally. But he was then interrupted by a barrage of rays. He looks up to see the culprit.

**Now now, I hope you weren't aiming at me. **Belial says, and he looks up to a group of Ultras. Which was being led by Ultraman Taro.

_Belial! Stay where you are! You're going back to your cell! _Taro yells out to Belial. The dark Ultra scoffs, and responds to Taro.

**Come and escort me then. **Belial says to Taro, threatening him.

_Gladly! _Taro responds, and he throws his mantle off. Now, he flies towards Belial, and the other Ultra warriors following him.

Back in the Land of Light. A sign, that was known as an Ultra Sign, appeared in the sky. The Ultras at the HQ notices the sign, and they are surprised.

_Taro's Ultra Sign! _Mother of Ultra says.

_Just as I feared.. _Father of Ultra says, with a scared tone in his voice.

_There has been a breach at the Space Prison! _Zoffy says, very surprised.

Father of Ultra turns to the three Ultras, and says.

_He's after the Plasma Spark Tower! _He exclaims.

_We must protect the tower at all costs! _Mother of Ultra adds in.

Ultraseven nods, and turns to his brothers.

_Let's go! _He says to his brothers.

_Okay! _Mebius responds. Ultraman and Zoffy nods, and the four Ultras fly out

"SHA"

"SHUWATCH"

"DUA"

Back at the Space Prison, Belial was fighting off the Ultra warriors there, left and right. Not really struggling against them. He smacks the back and forth with his Giga-Battlenizer, and then a couple of Ultras fire their beams at him. But he shrugs them off, and tosses the two Ultras away.

**Is this the best you've got? You children pass as a warrior? **Belial insultingly says to the Ultras.

_Try me! _Taro suddenly, and finally flies in. Attacking Belial, then he yells at him.

_Belial! It's over! _He says, with determination in his voice.

**This one has more spirit. **Belial exclaims, then flies up to the sky. Getting to a higher surface, and Taro quickly flies after him.

Taro starts to throw punches at Belial, and tries to chop his head. But, Belial wouldn't simply get hit by Taro, and tosses him back with his Giga-Battlenizer. Taro backflips, and lands onto his feet. Getting into a fighting pose. Belial also went into a fighting pose, but made the first move. Taro blocks the attack, and punches Belial in the stomach. Belial steps back, and tries to his Taro in the head. Taro simply blocks the attack again, but Belial then strikes Taro by the leg. Causing the Ultra to fall on his knee. This gave Belial enough time to strike another attack on Taro. Taro flies back, and gets up quickly.

He then yells out his signature move.

_Storium Kosen! _Taro yells, and fires his signature beam at Belial, but Belial uses the skills from the Matrix to dodge the attack. After that was proved ineffective, Taro then runs to Belial. Tackling him into the Land of Light's orbit.

While in the Land of Light. A whole bunch of Ultras were looking at a flaming ball, that's coming from the sky. It crashes down, revealing Belial with Taro in his grasp.

_Taro! _Zoffy yells out.

**I'm back! **Belial chuckles, and throws Taro to the side. Then, multiple Ultras start to charge at Belial. The first Ultra to attack Belial was named Ultraman Max, but he easily gets whacked to the side. Another Ultra, known as Ultrawoman Yullian, attacks Belial with a kick. But, Belial ducks under her attacks, and swipes her off her feet. Three Ultras, known as Ultraseven 21, Neos, and Xenon, banzai Belial. But much like precious Ultras, they all get knocked to the side. Max gets back into hand to hand combat with Belial, and it seems like he's making progress. But, he gets hit in the stomach by the Giga-Battlenizer. Which causes Max to hit a wall, and he groaned in pain. Another Ultra, named Great, starts to attack Belial. But once again, Belial knocks him aside, but gives Great extra credit. By blasting him away with his Giga-Battlenizer.

**Take this! **Belial yells out, knocking out a few Ultras with a blast. Belial then makes an Ultra, who was known as Scott, falls right onto his back. Then, an Ultra named Powered jumps in, and fires his signature beam, the Mega Specium Ray. But, Belial notices this, and uses and Ultra named Beth as a shield. This caused great damage to the Ultrawoman.

**You too! **Belial yells out, and send Powered away with another blast from his Giga-Battlenizer.

**Fools! **Belial says, and throws out a slash of light, called the Deathscythe, knocking back the rest of the Ultra warriors.

Mebius, along with his friend and ally, Hikari, pull out their blades, and attack Belial. He then sees the two Ultras go after him, and is already ready for the two. Both Mebius and Hikari attack, by swiping down at Belial's legs, but he jumps away from the two. He then knocks the two back, and Hikari quickly goes right at Belial, and he fires his signature ray, the Knight Shoot, and stops to knock Belial back. Mebius does the same thing, firing his signature ray, the Mebium Shoot. But, Belial catches Mebius by his foot, and brings him down to his knees. Belial then fires a beam to Hikari. But Hikari wouldn't stand around for that, and he uses his blade to block the beam. He then uses his Knight Shoot again, but Belial throws Mebius to the side. Only to use the Giga-Battlenizer to block the beam, and fights Hikari in a hand to hand combat. Thankfully Hikari was able to fend himself against Belial. But only for a little bit, because Belial kicks Hikari in the stomach, and shoots another beam to Hikari, making him hit the ground.

Mebius tries to strike Belial from the back, but he simply steps aside, and Mebius stubbornly trips. Belial then wraps Mebius around in a lightning like chain, and throws him out of orbit.

_Mebius!_ Ultraseven yells out. But this caught Belial's attention towards the three elder Ultras. Which they all charge at Belial, and he charges at them as well.

Belial and the three Ultras engaged in a rather more difficult fight, for Belial that is. Belial dodges most of the attacks thrown at him, but had a hard time throwing the attacks back at them. Belial then quickly backs up, then he quickly flies up to the walls of the Plasma Spark Tower. The three Ultras notice this, and they all throw their mantles down. They fly straight up to where Belial lands, and continue their fight onto the walls.

Zoffy was the first to get a hit at Belial, but he throws Zoffy aside, and Zoffy gets into a fighting pose. Ultraman and Ultraseven land, attacking Belial at the front. Zoffy tries to join the fight, but Belial pushes him aside again. Ultraman and Ultraseven throw a few punches, and Ultraman tries to get behind Belial, but is pushed back, and grunts in pain. Ultraseven holds Belial off, throwing a punch to the stomach. But, Belial proved to be strong enough to not be phased by the punch, and hits Ultraseven by the jaw, throwing him back too.

Zoffy and Ultraman engage back into the fight. Belial tried to hit Zoffy with his Giga-Battlenizer, but missed each time. Then, Ultraman took a turn at fighting Belial, chopping him in the stomach a couple times. This caused Belial to back up a bit. Ultraman then gets hit back, but retaliates with his Specium Ray. Belial blocks it with his Giga-Battlenizer, and dodges Ultraseven's attack. Ultraseven tries to throw a punch, but is hit on the back, then gets struck with a powerful force, coming from the Giga-Battlenizer.

Zoffy throws a couple of jump kicks at Belial, and Belial responds with his own kick, which sends Zoffy back. Ultraman and Ultraseven regroup and try to double team Belial again, but they are both struck hard enough for them to fall all the way down to the ground. Zoffy looks, then attacks Belial, by jumping over him, then sending his most powerful attack, the M87 Ray. Belial then spins his Giga-Battlenizer around, flying towards Zoffy. They both collide, and Zoffy is taken down first, and this causes Zoffy's color timer to go off. Belial laughs, and walks to the entrance of the Plasma Spark Tower.

As Belial walks into the tower, he is then greeted by three Ultras. Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman 80.

_Belial! That's enough! _Ultraman Jack says, while holding his Ultra Lance.

_You'll have to get through the three of us! _Ultraman Ace yells, getting into his fighting position.

_You shouldn't have come back. _Ultraman 80 says, also getting into his fighting position.

**You all talk too much**. Belial says, and swings his Giga-Battlenizer at Ace and 80, but they both manage to dodge it. Jack then attacks with his Ultra Lance, and the two hit each others melee weapons. But Jack was overpowered by Belial's brute force. Jack is hit, and flies backwards. Ace manages to catch him, and they both land safely.

_Are you all right? _Ace asks Jack. Meanwhile, 80 fights again Belial alone, and he dodges all of Belial's attacks. 80 then fires his Ultra Arrow Shot, and Belial flies back from the attack. Ace then delivers Belial some kicks, but Ace is hit back, and he answers the attack with his Horizontal Guillotine, but like before, Belial jumps over the attack. The three Ultras then regrouped, and 80 tells the other two.

_Guys! Combo Beam! _Which then, Jack fires his Specium Ray, Ace fires his Metalium Ray, and 80 fires his Saxium Ray. The three rays combine to make the Combo Beam, and Belial blocks the attack, which at first he starts struggling. But then, he reflects the beam back at the three Ultras, causing them to fall down and groan in pain.

Belial walks up, and flies up to the Plasma Spark. Walking towards it.

**At long last… **Belial reaches out to grab the Plasma Spark, but is then suddenly stopped by another opposing Ultra. Father of Ultra!

_Stop, that's enough Belial._ Father of Ultra says to Belial.

**Get your hands off me! **Belial says in response, and pushes Father of Ultra back.

_Belial! The Ultra warrior spirit in you is truly lost. _Father of Ultra says.

**I just want the ultimate power of the universe. With ultimate power, the New Order will be mine to create! **Belial says, and then lashes out at Father of Ultra. He then starts shrugging off the attacks Belial sends at him, mainly blocking the attacks. Belial then becomes frustrated, and lashes out more attack, but they keep getting blocked.

Belial then falls to his knee, but then strikes Father of Ultra on his stomach with his Giga-Battlenizer, paralyzing him, and tossing him forward. Mother of Ultra runs to her husband's safety and looks over at Belial.

**Take this! **Belial yells out angerily, firing a electric beam to the couple.

_No! _Taro jumps in the way, taking the blast himself. This caused Taro to grow weak, and his color timer starts to go off.

_Taro! _Both Father and Mother of Ultra yell, seeing their son taken down. Mother of Ultra gets up and goes to her son.

**And so fall the old guard…** Belial says, walking over to the family, picking up Mother of Ultra, while she tried to get her son up. She then fights back against Belial, delivering a few kicks to Belial. But like everyone else, she was no match against the dark Ultra, and she gets kneed in the stomach, and tossed back to her fallen family.

_Mari! I've got you, hold still. _Father of Ultra yells out, and holds onto his wife, and watches in anguish as Belial approaches the Plasma Spark, and grabs it with ease. He then lets out a maniacal laugh.

**It's all mine, and so begins my reign! Now, stand in eternal gaze on your fallen people.** Belial yells out, feeling victorious. He then flies off, as the entire planet is covered in ice. Residents of the Land of Light are frozen in place. We see two anonymous Ultras trying to fly away. But are still caught in the new Ice Age. Yullian is seen helping an injured Hikari, but like everything else, she is now frozen. Ultraman and Ultraseven get up, and they are able to block out the cold. Zoffy watches as he is also turned into ice. Jack, Ace, and 80 try to pull out their own barriers, but sadly, they are taken by the cold. Just then, ice starts creeping up onto the last of the Plasma Spark.

_If the light fades, the planet will perish! _Mother of Ultra yells out.

_N-No, I'll keep it alive! _Taro yells. He covers himself in his Ultra Dynamite, and charges at the last of the light.

_Ultra Planet will be revived! I will protect the light until then! _Taro says, and he covers the light in heat. But he is now covered in ice. Father and Mother of Ultra look over at their own son, thankfully protecting the light.

_Our son… he's protecting the last of the light. There is still hope. _Father of Ultra says, and he holds his wife close, both of them looking over to the sky, and they are both engulfed in ice.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
